


Кофе Камелота

by Kaname_Seiu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU-canon, Coffee Shops, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname_Seiu/pseuds/Kaname_Seiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур бросает работу в конторе отца, чтобы открыть кофейный магазин со своей сестрой. Но тут Моргана нанимает им в помощь дизайнера, и начинается...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кофе Камелота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Camelot Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111511) by [justanothernerdgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernerdgirl/pseuds/justanothernerdgirl). 



Артур вздохнул и почувствовал, как воздух застревает в горле; мышцы шеи непроизвольно напряглись. Он задыхался. Лучше сдохнуть здесь по собственной воле, – думается ему, – чем отец его убьет.

Секретарь отца увидела его и улыбнулась, но заметила, как фальшиво выглядит его натянутая улыбка. Он встал перед ее столом и взял ее руки в свои. Она мгновенно поняла его, тяжело кивнув и опустив взгляд.

– Он на месте; неотложная работа. Мы будем скучать.

– Спасибо, Гвен. Не могу поверить, что все дошло до этого, но Моргана права. Только не говори ей об этом. Спасибо тебе – за все.

С глубоким вздохом она подняла трубку телефона и набрала номер Утера.

– Мистер Пендрагон? Артур хочет к вам зайти, – она слегка вздрогнула от громкого ответа и положила трубку.

– Он попросил тебя подождать здесь, пока он не закончит свою… встречу. Сказал, что это займет совсем немного времени, – она прикусила губу, прежде чем договорить: – Он также сказал напомнить тебе о твоих планах на будущее.

– С этим точно проблем не будет.

Дверь в кабинет Утера открылась, и слегка взъерошенная сотрудница нетвердой походкой вышла из кабинета. Даже не взглянув на Артура, она направилась прямо к Гвиневре.

– Мистер Пендрагон попросил записать меня на это же время в четверг, – ее голос дрогнул. Артур сжал кулаки. Он ворвался в кабинет отца без стука. Митиан проводила его большими испуганными глазами.

– Ты уверена насчет этой встречи, дорогая? – он услышал голос Гвен, прежде чем успел закрыть дверь.

– А ты как думаешь?

Дверь закрылась; Артур осмотрел кабинет – отец сидел за столом и проверял сообщения. Жестом он предложил сесть. Артур мысленно пробежал по всем пунктам: цифрам и процентам, причинам своего увольнения.

И только когда увидел расширившиеся глаза отца, понял, что сказал все вслух.

– Ты не будешь увольняться, – наконец сказал Утер. – Ты нужен мне здесь. Это семейный бизнес.

Слова что-то больно задели внутри. А при упоминании семьи он едва не передумал.

– Отец, бизнес выживет и без моего участия. Ты хорошо его построил. Но я чувствую, что это не то место, где мне бы хотелось работать.

– Артур, давай кое-что проясним. Я перестану оплачивать твой дом. Заблокирую твой счет. В конце концов, только благодаря мне ты сейчас имеешь все, о чем только мечтать можно. Разве это будет честно по отношению ко мне, если ты используешь свой статус во благо конкурентов?

– Когда я говорил «давай откроем бизнес», отец, я имел в виду что-то вроде сети кофейных магазинов. Мы с Морганой, еще когда были детьми, мечтали об этом. Ты знаешь, что я не собираюсь тебя предавать. Я надеялся, что ты поддержишь меня.

– Кофейные магазины! – взорвался Утер. – Я не для того оплачивал твое обучение восемь лет, чтобы ты похоронил свои знания в деле, которое изначально обречено на провал! Ты останешься здесь, Артур. Или проваливай, чтобы я тебя больше не видел!

– Пап…

– Артур, если ты будешь настаивать на своем, я не уверен, что смогу называть тебя своим сыном.

И на этом месте Артур сломался. Он потерял мать около шести месяцев назад, он не мог позволить себе потерять еще и отца. Моргана говорила ему твердо стоять на своем, предупреждала, что отец будет грязно играть. Но это? Это слишком. Ему нужна семья. В конце концов, кто он такой без нее? Что он за человек, если не может сохранить самую обычную верность?

Но затем в кабинет ворвалась Гвиневра и вытащила его оттуда, заодно заявив, что она увольняется. Стены были тонкие и неудивительно, что половина этажа слышала угрожающие вопли его отца. Гвен впихнула его в лифт, а когда выпихивала в холл, к ним подоспели Леон, Персиваль и Ланселот. Артура потрясла такая преданность, которой он совершенно не заслуживал. Они пересекли холл.

– Да что вы делаете?! – воскликнул Артур. – Гвен! Тебе о брате надо думать!

Родители Гвен погибли в автокатастрофе пару лет назад, оставив ей на попечение маленького брата. Артур знал, что она еле сводит концы с концами и рекомендовал ее отцу на должность секретаря – зарплата была хорошей, и ей нужна была работа. Страховка покрыла первые расходы на заграничное обучение Элиана, но деньги утекали слишком уж быстро.

Ланс встал сзади, положил подбородок ей на плечо и осторожно обнял.

– Я могу помочь, – предложил он, нервно пялясь в пол. – У меня есть сбережения. Если хочешь, можешь ими воспользоваться.

– Ланс…

– Гвен, я все равно хотел это тебе предложить. Я тебя люблю. Половина твоих вещей все равно у меня, и я не возражаю. Поехали домой? – прошептал он и чмокнул в щеку. Гвен радостно кивнула, развернулась и ответила на поцелуй.

Артур улыбнулся. Он только что осознал, что они встречаются, и давно, не говоря уже о большем. Последние месяцы были погребены под бумажной работой и делами бизнеса, а затем разразилась драма, когда отец начал заводить служебные романы с его сотрудниками. Он не мог ничего поделать, чтобы как-то защитить их без их собственного согласия. А согласия они никогда не давали, потому что состоять с Утером в интимных отношениях значило получать поощрения на работе, независимо от того, насколько плохо отзывались о самом Утере. Смотреть, как другие прокладывали себе путь наверх через стол отца, было невыносимо. Но он смирился; у него была поддержка – у него были друзья, и все они были хорошими людьми. Ну, еще и Моргана, но он никогда не признается, насколько сильно привязан к ней. Это только ей голову вскружит.

***

Артур проснулся, услышав, как Моргана напевает рождественские колядки, не забывая при этом жутко фальшивить под сопровождение медленно ворчащих кофеварок. Он мог поклясться, что чем-то не угодил в прошлой жизни одной эспрессо-машине, но Моргана всегда спокойно с ней управлялась.

За последние месяцы они использовали все оставшиеся от наследства матери деньги и свои собственные сбережения, чтобы открыть бизнес в Штатах. Кофейные магазины были весьма популярны и в Лондоне, но большая часть бизнес-партнеров Артура обосновались в Штатах, а местные инвесторы, едва услышав фамилию Пендрагон, были готовы вкладывать деньги в обмен на особые привилегии от будущего бизнеса. Утер не стал делать из отречения от Артура и Морганы большого скандала. С Морганой он давно перестал общаться, на сына махнул рукой, так что воспользоваться своим именем, чтобы продвинуться вперед, было безопасно, но Артур не хотел этого, но Артур не хотел этого. В итоге Моргана заявила его, что они смогут сами себе сделать имя, когда откроют собственный магазин, но не сейчас, когда они сидят на пустом месте – так что Артуру лучше заткнуться со своими великими планами и идти пофлиртовать с их дизайнером. Чего он, естественно, не делал. Мерлин был идиотом.

После увольнения их команда вместе с Морганой сели за стол и стали разрабатывать стратегию. У Морганы был большой красивый обеденный стол, с которым она категорически отказывалась расставаться, даже когда они переехали на другой континент. Он пользовался большой популярностью среди их друзей. За ним было очень удобно сидеть и подсчитывать, сколько убытков понесет Утер из-за их увольнения.

В конце концов, началось массовое переселение в Штаты. Ланс с Гвен остались в Англии ради Элиана, пообещав приехать в гости, когда он окончит университет. Но остальных здесь больше ничего не держало. Они все были взрослыми людьми – так, по крайней мере, твердили Леон с Персивалем своим родителям, пообещав навещать их каждое Рождество.

Персиваль с Леоном подыскали жилье, затем и работу – не столь высокооплачиваемую, как раньше, но благодаря связям Артура в Нью-Йорке, в должности их не понизили. Моргана с Артуром, однако, радостно занялись развитием своего дела; ночи стали такими же длинными, как и цифры в счетах. Моргана арендовала у Перси с Леоном диван. А Артур переделал подсобное помещение в небольшую спальню с ванной комнатой – не без помощи Мерлина.

Боже. Мерлин.

После того, как Моргана с Артуром нашли первых инвесторов, Моргана решила нанять дизайнера по интерьеру и быстро навязалась ему в лучшие друзья. Артура не сильно прельщали новости, что от парня, который едва окончил университет, будет зависеть их будущее, и не скрывал своих претензий. Их противостояние продолжалось до сих пор. И…

– Артур! Давай, просыпайся, лентяй! – жизнерадостно воскликнул Мерлин, долбя в дверь. Артур перевернулся и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Ладно, сказать по правде, Мерлин ему нравился. Остроумен, дело свое знает хорошо, несмотря на претензии Артура – небезосновательные, кстати, – а еще совсем немного красивый. Вот скулы особенно. Да ну его.

– Подъем, Артур! У нас для тебя есть сюрприз, – присоединилась Моргана.

– Отстань от меня, ведьма! – Артур бросил в дверь лежащие около матраса кофейные зерна. Удивительно, но вместо стука о дверь послышалось ойканье.

– Мерлин! Ты слышал, что нужно стучать, прежде чем врываться?

– Возможно. Это как-то вылетело у меня из головы. Проснись и пой! Новый день проспишь!

Артур застонал и встал, сбросив простыню на пол. Оглядев себя, обнаружил, что заснул прямо в костюме. Его ноутбук, стоящий рядом с брошенным пиджаком, тоже «спал». Полурасстегнутая рубашка вся помялась, а брюки немного запачкались.

– По крайней мере, одевать тебя мне не надо, – наконец заявил Мерлин; его глаза беспокойно сощурились, когда он оглядел Артура с ног до головы. Когда он заметил, что Артур пялится на его безобразный рождественский свитер – совершенно выбивающийся из дресс-кода – Мерлин отвел глаза и усмехнулся своей лучшей улыбкой.

– Ты об этом не пожалеешь.

Мерлин выбежал из комнаты; Артур поплелся следом, покосившись на Моргану. Мерлин придержал дверь, и Артур благодарно кивнул, но поморщился от ударившего в глаза дневного света – как страдающий от бессонницы дракон.

– Ну что? Ради чего я встал в такую рань?

– Артур, – спокойно сказал Мерлин. – Посмотри наверх.

Над ними оказалась стильная вывеска «Кофе Камелота». А под ней окна наконец-то обзавелись приличными шторами, но надо было еще расставить столы, закончить покраску, а Мерлин с Морганой до сих пор не договорились о теме, иллюстрациях, растениях и других мелочах, которые, как утверждал Артур, они не могли себе позволить. Но сейчас он увидел перед собой без пяти минут готовый магазин, куда скоро потянутся клиенты; а когда окупятся вложения инвесторов, возможно – если они смогут раскачаться – появятся новые сотрудники. Его друзья покинули Англию ради него, поставив крест на карьере, чтобы начать здесь все сначала. Сестра вытащила его с работы, которая медленно пожирала его и высасывала здравый рассудок. А Мерлин… Мерлин помог больше, чем сам того осознавал, поддерживая, вкладывая в их дело любовь и энтузиазм профессионала. Так что он от всей души обнял своих помощников.

***

После душа Артур полностью пришел в себя и прикончил вторую чашку кофе за утро. Незадолго до открытия Артур с Морганой обнаружили, как мало они смыслят в развитии магазина кофе, так что засели за интернет и горы книг, изучая, из каких кофейных напитков следует составить меню. Артур, к несчастью, в этом вопросе ни на йоту не продвинулся.

Мерлин руководил рабочими, расставляющими мебель, а Артур потерянно пялился в пространство, но вздрогнул, вернувшись в реальность, когда кофемашина позади него издала шипящий звук. Он услышал смешок Мерлина.

– Килли опять тебя достает?

– Килли?

– Да, я назвал ее Килгаррой. А Моргана назвала ее сестру Эйсузой. Осторожнее, они с характером.

– Имена? Вы дали имена нашим кофемашинам!

– Ну да, – улыбнулся Мерлин. – Давай, улыбнись, Гринч. Скоро Рождество.

– Что?

– Рождество? Ну знаешь там – гирлянды, санты, рождественские ели? У тебя же по ту сторону Атлантики было что-то подобное?

– Да-да, я понял, просто сначала не въехал, – он погрустнел. С тех пор, как умерла мама, этот праздник всегда напрягал его, а они с отцом и Морганой не особо старались развеять это напряжение. Но в этот раз все было иначе.

– Есть планы?

– У Морганы с ребятами точно что-то запланировано. Но нет, ничего особенного. А ты? Поди девушка под омелой ждать будет?

Мерлин слегка расширил глаза и уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут подлетела Моргана и чмокнула его в щеку.

– Да, я буду ждать. Только если у тебя нет плана заменить меня Гвейном.

– Уведешь его своими чарами, чтобы ко мне не приставал? – спокойно ответил Мерлин на приподнятую бровь Морганы.

– Я, пожалуй, пас. Леон здорово смотрится в спортивной форме, но я придумаю на Рождество для него что-нибудь более возбуждающее, – она подмигнула Мерлину, к неудовольствию Артура.

– Моргана!

– Что, Артур? То, что ты еще не подкатил к Перси, не означает, что у всех окружающих тоже застой на личном фронте.

– Не мой типаж, – пробормотал Артур.

– И что? – выпалил Мерлин. Артур немного удивленно взглянул на него, а затем пожал плечами. Если он что-то и хотел сказать в ответ, то предпочел промолчать.

– Я говорила с подрядчиком, – с усмешкой вмешалась в разговор Моргана. – Он сказал, что электропроводка и сантехника сегодня уже будут готовы. Мы сможем привезти мебель и открыться в Сочельник, если ты не возражаешь, Мерлин. Мы даже можем на открытие провести рождественскую вечеринку!

– Сделать – это не проблема. Если Артур не возражает, что я буду работать допоздна несколько дней.

– Ладно. Но ты забыла кое-что. Ты ведь знаешь, нам надо готовить латте, а этот… _Килли_ … не подпускает меня к себе.

– Мерлин, ты ведь говорил, что Гвейн работал в кофейном магазинчике, чтобы оплатить учебу? – спросила Моргана. – Подумай, может ли он нам помочь? Мы бы его бесплатно кофе напоили.

– Мерлин итак достаточно для нас сделал, тебе не кажется, Моргана?

Мерлин слегка прищурил взгляд, услышав эти слова, а Артур в недоумении вздернул бровь. Он терпеть не мог просить помощи, а причинять неудобства людям – тем более. Он со временем изучит кофейное искусство, если сможет оторваться хотя бы на минуту от смет.

– Я с удовольствием помогу вам, Моргана, – многозначительно заявил Мерлин. – И раз уж мы все равно будем торчать здесь допоздна, Гвейн может обучить Гринча приготовлению кофе, пока я закончу с покраской и пространственной конфигурацией.

– Хорошо.

– Хорошо.

Моргана смерила обоих взглядом.

– Вот это совсем другое дело.

***

– Мерлин! Рад тебя видеть! – воскликнул мужчина с явным ирландским акцентом, легко поцеловав его в щеку.

– Как раз вовремя, Гвейн! Тебя один балбес ждет. Артур!

– Да здесь я, идиот! – отозвался Артур, встав на ноги около прилавка. – Приятно познакомится, я Артур.

– Гвейн. Взаимно, – Гвейн удержал его взгляд и улыбнулся. Артур слегка вспыхнул.

Мерлин пихнул Гвейна и смерил обоих взглядом.

– Я буду около входа. Давайте без глупостей.

Они посмотрели ему вслед, прежде чем направится к кофемашинам.

– Знаешь, – заметил Артур, – я понятия не имею, кого из нас он сейчас предупредил.

Первый день прошел без эксцессов, не считая того, что Артур пролил на себя молоко, но и это уже было прогрессом. Второй день прошел чуть хуже, но Артур был полон решимости. Он не собирался сдаваться. Он собирался доказать, что его отец был неправ, став экспертом по кофе. И он хотел обустроить свою жизнь – купить квартиру и, может быть, найти постоянного партнера. Какая разница, отец все равно его ненавидит. Нет, не стоит думать об этом. Надо сосредоточиться на деле. Они уже были так близки к цели, а до Рождества осталось каких-то десять дней. Мерлин почти все закончил, остались лишь финальные штрихи, в том числе расстановка мебели. Надо трезво смотреть правде в глаза. Он прислонился к прилавку, обреченно повесив голову. Мерлин нерешительно подошел:

– Эй, Артур? Я на сегодня закончил.

– Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Мерлин.

– Можно тебя кое о чем спросить?

– О чем?

– Зачем ты это делаешь? Моргана сказала, что в Англии у тебя была первоклассная работа. Костюмы ты носишь недешевые, но ночуешь на матрасе в подсобке.

– Мой отец… – начал было Артур, но не смог продолжить. Даже столько времени спустя он не мог заставить себя винить отца в случившемся. Он бросил семейный бизнес, в конце концов. – Работа на отца убивала меня, а он… он стал другим человеком без мамы.

– Моргана сказала, что она умерла.

– Да.

– Артур?

– Что, Мерлин?

– Я горжусь тобой, – Артур посмотрел на Мерлина, а тот протянул руку и утешительно сжал в своей. Они так постояли пару мгновений прежде, чем Мерлин отстранился, и они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи.

Перед третьим днем занятий с Гвейном Артур был полон решимости приготовить карамельный латте. Это был любимый кофе Гвен, если судить по ее мэйлам. И он приготовит его для Гвейна за ночь, даже если это убьет его.

Он сказал Моргане, что они с Гвейном работали всю прошлую ночь не покладая рук, и она с легкостью повелась на его намеки. Спустя час она уехала по своим делам, и Артур взялся за дело. В итоге, когда приехал Гвейн, на голове Артура высыхали сливки, руки были измазаны карамелью, а откуда взялись пятна на брюках – вообще было тайной за семью печатями.

– Эй, принцесса, что тут случилось?!

– Тебе надо было приехать на час раньше, – прошептал Мерлин.

– Эйсуза сама виновата. Она настоящий демон во плоти, – воскликнул Артур.

– Так, Артур, отойди от машины. Что ты пытался приготовить?

– Изначально я планировал сделать карамельный латте, а потом...

– ...поссорился с кофемашиной.

– Она сама напросилась. Мерлин может подтвердить.

Оба уставились на Мерлина, который только пожал плечами в ответ.

– Мне кажется, он слегка бредит.  Нам пора начать беспокоиться.

– Заткнись, Мерлин.

– Так точно, сир, – Мерлин шутливо отдал честь.

– Ладно, сначала вычисти тут все, а потом я покажу тебе, шаг за шагом, как что делается.

– Прямо мой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, – вздохнул Артур и поплелся обратно.

– Признай это, – улыбнулся Гвейн. – Эй, Мерлин, пока принцесса прибирается, может тебе чем-то помочь?

***

Рождественская вечеринка прошла на отлично. Они заранее развесили рекламные плакаты, и все им помогли в этом деле – даже Леон с Перси.

Ланс с Гвен и Элианом прилетели из Англии. Элиан, кстати, отхватил куш и развлекался в углу в компании девчонок. Несколько местных журналистов посетили открытие магазина и решили, что появление такого рискованного предприятия на рынке стоит упоминания в газетах. Клиенты приходили и уходили, а вечеринка продолжалась, но не прошло и двух часов, как магазинчик оказался полон покупателей, и Моргана с Артуром зашивались за прилавком. Мерлин тоже ненадолго объявился, сделал заметки по функциональности помещения и воспользовался своей привилегией на бесплатные напитки. Так Моргана вознаградила его и Гвейна за помощь сверх их должностных обязанностей.

Мерлин приоделся к мероприятию, надев узкие темные джинсы и голубую рубашку с закатанными рукавами. Он был худым, но Артур заметил, что под рубашкой вырисовываются мышцы. И двигался он очень пластично, а вот если бы он ногами обхватил талию...

– Чудесно! У тебя отлично получается! – голос Гвейна выбил его из мечтаний в реальность.

– Спасибо! Ты нас очень выручил, – он протянул ладонь, но Гвейн притянул его к себе и сжал в крепких объятиях. Когда его наконец-то отпустили, Артур увидел, что Мерлин, улыбаясь, наблюдал за ними, но быстро отвел взгляд.

– Гвейн, а почему ты переехал в Штаты? – спросил Артур.

– Последовал за своим сердцем. А потом мне его разбили, и я решил остепениться. В универе было весело и девчонки там все падки до акцента – да что я тебе рассказываю, ты и сам все знаешь.

– Девчонки? Так вы с Мерлином не...?

– Что? Нет! А ты поэтому сдаешь позиции на тормозах? Забирай, он весь твой.

– Нет. Нет! Не мой типаж.

– А ну да, конечно. Короче, если твой типаж изменится, вот его номер, – салфетка с цифрами скользнула по стойке и остановилась прямо перед Артуром.

– Ладно, спасибо.

Едва Гвейн ушел, как к Артуру незаметно подошла Моргана.

– Ты должен позвонить ему, – заявила она.

– Думаю, не стоит.

– Почему нет? Да невооруженным глазом видно, что ты на него запал. А Мерлин изрешетил Гвейна взглядом, пока он с тобой разговаривал.

Мерлин был другом. И его даже нельзя назвать привлекательным – ну что это за форма ушей, нескладное телосложение... ладно-ладно, он был крайне привлекательным, но... но Артур не собирался идти по стопам отца. Он не собирался ничего предлагать Мерлину. Более того, Мерлину, кажется, это и неинтересно было. Моргана иногда слишком много надумывала лишнего, и ни единожды ее фантазии заканчивались для них неприятностями. Но с другой стороны, он сейчас работал в одной из ее фантазий.

– Я – не мой отец. Я не собираюсь спать с коллегами.

– Артур, у тебя нет с ним ничего общего. Бог свидетель, Мерлин вряд ли будет делать то, что ему не нравится.

Артур кивнул и посмотрел на Мерлина. Он хотел что-нибудь предпринять, пригласить его пообедать вместе, в конце концов, но не мог отделаться от мысли, что Мерлин заслуживает лучшего.

– У нас есть его визитка, – продолжила Моргана. – Ты можешь позвонить ему в офис и пригласить, в знак благодарности, на деловой обед. Это, конечно, не признание в любви, но начало будет положено.

 Лицо Артура озарилось улыбкой. Деловой обед – это как раз то, что нужно.

– Спасибо, Моргана! Отличная идея!

А затем он сделал то, что отказывался делать много лет, – находясь в здравом уме и твердом рассудке, крепко ее обнял.

***

– Офис мистера Эмриса, – ответила секретарь.

– Здравствуйте, я могу поговорить с Мерлином?

– Мистер Эмрис сейчас занят. Может быть, что-нибудь передать ему?

– Пожалуйста, скажите, что звонил мистер Пендрагон.

– Хорошо. Приятного вам дня!

– Вам того же.

Он проснулся на следующее утро, обнаружив, что звонок от Мерлина просто-напросто проспал.

***

– Офис мистера Эмриса.

– Мерлин на месте?

– Как вас представить?

– Артур Пендрагон.

– Мерлин, подожди...! Простите, мистер Пендрагон, мистер Эмрис только что вышел из офиса. Я дам знать, что вы звонили.

– Спасибо.

***

– Офис мистера Эмриса.

– Мисс, пожалуйста, скажите мне, что мистер Эмрис на месте.

– Он на месте и ожидает вашего звонка. Я сейчас вас переведу.

– Господи, спасибо.

– Вообще-то меня зовут Фрея, сэр.

– Что ж, Фрея я вам поцелуй задолжал.

– Как-нибудь в другой раз, мистер Пендрагон. Так, он на связи.

– Артур?

– Мерлин?

– Наконец-то! Я несколько дней тебя поймать не могу!

– Все нормально?

– Да. Да! Я просто хотел спросить, не хочешь как-нибудь пообедать? Я хотел поблагодарить тебя за помощь.

– Ну, давай! В смысле, неплохая идея. Когда?

– Пересечемся завтра в магазине в районе полудня?

– Хорошо, увидимся!

– Пока.

***

Большая часть гардероба Артура была разбросана по комнате, будучи отвергнутой, пока наконец он не остановился на спортивной куртке, накрахмаленной белой рубашке и темных джинсах. Перед самым приездом Мерлина Моргана быстро осмотрела его и дала добро. Когда они приехали в ресторан, Артур действовал согласно инструкции. Придержал двери, сморозил какой-то комплимент. Мерлин слегка покраснел, и это был лучшее, что видел в своей жизни Артур – не считая подчиняющегося его приказам Килгарры.

Они проболтали весь обед, поспорили о фильмах, вспомнили родителей (отец Мерлина погиб, когда тот был ребенком). Мерлин оживленно рассказывал о своей компании (бизнес он унаследовал от своего дяди Гаюса) и очень любяще – о матери. Артур в свою очередь говорил больше о подростковой жизни, в основном – о футболе и дьявольских розыгрышах Морганы.

«Да ты сам ее провоцируешь!»

«Каким местом, Мерлин?».

Перед возвращением в офис Артур получил в благодарность небольшой поцелуй. А потом несколько дней лыбился без причины. И вот замаячил на горизонте Новый год. Леон и Перси предложили отметить праздник у них дома, но Моргана категорически отказалась делиться своим диваном с кем бы то не было, так что выбор пал на магазин. Когда Артур признался, что не общался с Мерлином с той самой встречи, Моргана заставила его пригласить Мерлина на праздник. И вот он нервно набирал знакомый номер.

– Офис мистера Эмриса.

– Доброе утро, Фрея. Я бы хотел оставить сообщение для Мерлина.

– Артур! Рада вас слышать. Он на месте, если хотите с ним поговорить.

– А-а-а, ладно.

– Сейчас, подождите.

– Артур, рад, что ты позвонил, а то я уже боялся... В смысле, привет! Что случилось?

– Привет. Ну, мы хотим устроить в магазине новогоднюю вечеринку. Присоединишься?

– С удовольствием.

– Вот и здорово! Встретимся там.

– Эй, Артур, подожди.

– Да?

– Я рад тебя слышать.

– Я тоже. Пока, Мерлин.

***

– Мерлин, рада тебя видеть! Артур у себя в подсобке, волосы укладывает или что-то в том роде. Проходи, – Моргана чмокнула его в щеку, специально наклонившись пониже, чтобы продемонстрировать, как мало красоты скрывало ее платье.

– Для Леона приоделась.

– Ой, на себя посмотри. Я знаю, это новая рубашка, Эмрис!

– Ты опять гостей донимаешь, старая ведьма? – послышался вопль Артура.

– Вылезай уже на свет белый, Артур! – не осталась крайней Моргана. Из подсобки послышался грохот. Мерлин мгновенно ринулся вперед.

– Пойду проверю, – бросил он Моргане и направился к комнате Артура. Он вошел внутрь, увидев, что Артур, без рубашки, в еще незастегнутых джинсах, расстроено смотрит на рассыпавшиеся кофейные зерна. Мерлин прыснул, и Артур развернулся, только сейчас заметив его.

– Ты опять не постучал.

– И что?

– Иди сюда и помоги мне убраться.

Они опустились на колени, разгребая зерна в стороны, и в конце концов, соприкоснулись руками. И тут же посмотрели друг на друга.

– Ты мне не звонил, – прошептал Мерлин.

– И ты тоже.

– А я не знал, хотел ли ты, чтобы я звонил.

– Я... слушай, Мерлин, я не хочу тебя ни во что втягивать. Мой отец делал подобное, и я хочу дать тебе знать, что бы между нами не произошло, какие бы мы дела вместе в настоящем или будущем не вели, отношения будут идти отдельно от бизнеса.

– Что?!

– Мне просто... ты мне нравишься, Мерлин.

– Даже не Гвейн?

Артур рассмеялся.

– Но Гвейн разве не в другой команде?

Мерлин пожал плечами.

– Но все же...

– Идиот, – фыркнул Артур, затем наклонился и поцеловал Мерлина. Сначала нежно, но потом все настойчивей, борясь за более близкий контакт. Артур опрокинул Мерлина на пол, прямо на кофейные зерна. Мерлин провел по его обнаженной груди, заставив выгнуться дугой.

– Я думал, мы до полуночи-то продержимся, – заметил Мерлин, улыбнулся и, притянув Артура к себе, лизнул его в ухо. Артур застонал.

– Я думаю, что у нас есть чем заняться, пока все гости не соберутся.

***

– Привет, Фрея! – поздоровался Артур, входя в офис Мерлина с букетом цветов. Сегодня была годовщина их отношений. – В моих фантазиях ты была гораздо красивее, – и закрепил цветок ей за ушком.

– А Мерлин сказал, что не в вашем стиле заигрывать с дамами. Вы мне поцелуй задолжали, если помните.

Артур поцеловал ее в щеку, и Фрея рассмеялась. Мерлин как раз объявился в холле, скрестив руки на груди.

– Дразнишь меня, Пендрагон?

– Это твоя вина, Мерлин. Предупреждай своих клиентов, что у тебя в приемной сирена сидит.

– Запомню твое предупреждение, – он поцеловал Артура. – Пойдем?

– После тебя, – Артур придержал дверь. А когда они вышли, его рука скользнула в карман, чтобы убедиться, что маленькая бархатная коробочка никуда не пропала.

**Author's Note:**

> Произведение не преследует извлечения коммерческой выгоды.  
> Убедительная просьба ставить меня в известность, если у вас возникнет желание опубликовать текст на другом ресурсе.


End file.
